Veoth
Veoth is one of the major continents on the planet of Sprin'Torel. Geography Veoth is the third largest landmasses on Sprin'Torel, yet it is one of the least populated continents due to a lack of exploration. While this is, in part, due to the sheer size of the country, the climates here are harsher than anywhere else. The following are the countries that make up Veoth: Nescurg Nescurg is the Northernmost country on Veoth, slowly spreading into the forest to the South as time goes on and they expand. Though this expansion is slow, and only as a matter of needs as the country grows, the country is still expanding at a rate that has caused mapmakers to be very prized in this area, constantly drawing and re-drawing the maps of the country. Antirac, the capital of Nescurg, was where the people who founded Nescurg initially landed and created the first settlement. As more people moved here, the town expanded, people left to found new towns, and eventually they became what is now known as Nescurg. Still, every institution that determines how the country is run, headed by a representative of the Crown in Kamery despite being their own country, is in Antirac, creating the systems that everyone in the country acknowledges and respects. Tethiasal Initially, Thethiasal was a settlement from Fotreinian explorers but over time, they moved away from the gerontocracy and developed their own political structure, in part due to the fact that Tethiasalians were extremely younger than the Fotreinians. This led to the inevitable bureaucratic state that the country is in, now, using institutions to replace the Council of Elders. On the edge of the flatland, where the forest touches the ocean, the founders of Tethiasal touched down and set up shop in what is now called Montaulliers. Similarly to Nescurg, the various establishments and institutions that decide how the country ought to be run most effectively. Due to its age, however, many of these institutions are found to be unnecessary or more trouble than their worth very quickly, cycling through institutions fast enough that some have started to wonder if they are even worth having around at all. Prierhiel The youngest of the three countries on Veoth, Prierhiel takes up little more than a sliver on the Eastern coast. Originally, this was a Xaspuerian settlement, and their mimicry of Xaspuerus' meritocracy had been successful for a while, but as this was a new country and everyone was working together to make the country as successful as possible, there was an obvious issue. That is, it was hard to measure whose skills were more valuable to the country because everyone's efforts were equally valuable. The Prierhielians decided that the obvious solution to this was to create institutions like the other countries on Veoth, deciding that to be more worth mimicking than a meritocracy where everyone was equal. The capital, Marbagne, is found right on the Eastern coast of the continent, where (similarly to their predecessors) the Xaspuerians had first landed. Though one of their first orders of business was to build a Keep for the Xaspuerian representative to stay, as they shifted from a meritocracy to a bureaucracy, this building got turned into the foundation for the institutions, giving people a central point if they ever had any issues or questions. Politics Given the younger age of these countries, they tend to get their politics from other countries. While this means that they are able to improve on pre-existing systems, all three countries still tended to fall into many of the same pitfalls and traps as their predecessors, sometimes even making these problems worse to the point where they have sometimes had to add previously unnecessary institutions for the sake of covering these mistakes. As a result, even though all three countries had started out with pre-existing but unique political structures, they all ended up becoming bureaucracies.